Baking, And Other Potentially Dangerous Activities
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: Drabblefic. Obi Wan bakes for Qui Gon’s birthday. He gets a little help from Tahl. Nothing really ever goes right, does it? *snickers* Based on an incident that happened to me.


**Baking, And Other Potentially Dangerous Activities**

**Summary**: Drabblefic. Obi Wan bakes for Qui Gon's birthday. He gets a little help from Tahl. Nothing really ever goes right, does it? *snickers* Based on an incident that happened to me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Wars or Dora the Explorer. Thank the Force! *shudders* Creepy little monkey..

**Author: **JediLuminaraUnduli

**A/N**: Just a little celebration for me. I finished my NaNoWriMo!! And early, this year! Cheers!!

Yeah, I know. In 'In the Darkness of Night', I said I wouldn't update until December if I didn't get 7 reviews on that one. This one is an exception.. :D

**PS**: Tahl is not blind in this one. *yay*

-------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful, quiet day in the Jedi Temple. All was well. The sun had just risen, and Yoda hadn't beat anyone up with his stick yet. Alas, conflict must exist in order for peace to follow…

-------------------------------------------

Obi Wan Kenobi screamed in pain. He jumped back, shaking his hand, trying to cool off the burning – literally – sensation that was taking over. He shrieked, hopping up and down like a demented rabbit. He knew he could not risk being caught, so he clamped down on his lip – a mistake. He yelped loudly, and pressed a finger to his lip. Blood welled, and it _hurt._

He dropped whatever he was holding, and rushed to the bathroom, as quietly as he could. His sharp teeth had pierced his lip, and it was splattering droplets all over the floor. _Master's not going to like this.._

He dashed into the bathroom, and wet a towel singlehandedly. He shoved it into his mouth; he looked demented, but at least the bleeding was slowing down.

Breathing a sigh of relief though his nose, he walked back out into the kitchen in a considerably more peaceful manner than when he had entered it. He peered down at the blackened crumbs of what remained of his home-cooked meal. He sighed, and dumped it into the trash. Back to the mixing bowl.

-------------------------------------------

Tahl was walking down the corridor when she heard a loud explosion. Not just any explosion; and explosion from Qui Gon Jinn's quarters.

She picked up her pace, using the Force to guide her rather than sound. Sound could deceive.

She burst into the room, having already known the password. Her eyes darted wildly around. She spotted a rather pathetic looking creature, standing, blackened, in the midst of the small cooking area.

She walked forwards, slowly, tentatively. She looked closely, and after a few moments, realized that it was a living creature. Not just any living creature. A human creature by the name of Obi Wan Kenobi.

She stared in shock. Kenobi looked a tad bit helpless, holding a wooden spoon that was smouldering, and a metallic bowl. She looked down at both items, then back at Kenobi. She looked up at the ceiling. Kenobi looked up there too, but he didn't see anything.

She breathed a sigh and turned to face the woeful Padawan before her.

"Padawan Kenobi," she barked, sternly. "What have you done?"

"I was--"

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You were trying to cook something for your Master's birthday, and you blew up the kitchen because you set both the temperature and gas knobs on high. Correct?"

Kenobi simply nodded, dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

She sighed again. "Experience."

"From who?"

She smiled, tight-lipped. "Your Master."

"Quiggy?" Obi Wan burst out, astonished. "Really?"

She nodded, completely serious. "Really."

Obi Wan gaped at her. "Can you help me?" he asked, hopeful.

She squinted at him, suspiciously. "Why should I? What do I gain from this?"

"Erm.." Obi Wan fidgeted. "You get my undying faith and honesty," he offered.

She eyed him, doubtful. "I never knew you had either of those qualities."

"Well, I do."

She exhaled. "Fine. But I don't want you or your big, useless, feeble, dim, adorable, and cute Master ever bug me on this topic again."

Obi Wan's eyes grew round. "Did you just call Master Quigs 'adorable and cute'?" He looked like he was about to say more, but at the look of her face, he shuts his mouth.

"Never mind."

"That's better." She stalked over to the middle of the room. "Now, what were you trying to make?"

"This." He showed her a somewhat smudged recipe. It was called, "Dora's Cookie Recipe".

She gave him a disgusted look. Obi Wan held up his hands defensively. "It was under Master's pillow."

Tahl raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Tell what?" Qui Gon's voice boomed from the doorway.

She smirked. "This." She held up the recipe.

Qui Gon's eyes grew wide. "Noooo!! Dora!! Bootsy!!" He dashed across the room faster than thought possible, and snatched the card from her hand. He stroked it, murmuring soothingly.

Obi Wan whistled, pretending not to notice, tapping his foot.

Tahl snorted, and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. As she left, Obi Wan heard her mutter, "Men!"

He returned his attention to his Master, who was gazing at the piece of paper with absolute love and affection.

He began cleaning up, being careful not to disturb the coffee-deprived Master. He swept the counter, shoving the broken bowls and glasses into the sink along with the cutlery.

He wandered into Qui Gon's room, searching for something wipe the kitchen with. He spotted a big, royal blue piece of cloth that was tossed on the bed. He yanked it off, and grabbed a pair of shears.

"Quiggy-poo won't mind," he muttered to himself, and cut himself a square about the size of his hand. While doing so, he noticed pieces of fluff coming out of it, onto the floor.

"Ew!" he squeaked, and brushed his pants off. He tip-toed past his Master, and wet the cloth, moving it in figure eights around the counter.

"Vroom, vroom! Rogue Leader One, do you copy?"

Qui Gon looked up, startled. _Hmm, that cloth looks familiar.._

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up." _Vroom, vrooooom. Powie! Booma!_

"Why?"

"'Cause it's messy. Lalala.." Obi Wan sang a little rhyme to himself as he cleaned. It went like this.

"Once, there was a man named Quiggy,

He liked to sing pretty ditties,

One day he got a cute wittle Paddy,

He was a fine fellow and laddy,

The Paddy tried to bake 'cause it was a fad-dy,

'Cept it turned out hard for his head-dee,

A nice Jedi named Tahl tried to help out the Paddy,"

And that was as far as his 'ballad' got, because Qui Gon had started singing – wailing - along.

"Once there was a kid named Obi,

He was a sad little homie,

Along came a wonderful manly man named Quiggy,

He thought Obi Wan was like a piggy,

Didn't want to keep him but Tahl-ly,

Made him 'cause she got maddy,"

While Qui Gon was singing, Obi Wan was pouring out glasses of juice. The thirteen year old Padawan handed one to his Master, and kept one for himself.

Only when Obi Wan began to gargle his juice, Qui Gon stopped his singing and stared.

His face broke into a grin, and he poured the whole glass in his mouth.

Oh, sure, it was fine at first. That is, until he began choking.

Obi Wan peered at his Master, still gargling. "Come on, Master! You don't make those sounds when you gargle.."

Qui Gon only flapped his arms, and juice splattered over him and Obi Wan. Obi Wan screwed up his nose.

"Ew, Master. Clean up after yourself." He tossed the patch of blue cloth over to Qui Gon, who ignored it, and continued flapping.

"More? Okay." Obi Wan emptied the rest of his own glass into Qui Gon's mouth. His Master's eyes popped, and juice squirted out of his nose.

"Ew, Master. No wonder Master Tahl won't go out with you." Obi Wan moved away from Jinn, looking wary.

Qui Gon continued choking, eyes rolling. Surely his stupid, idiotic Padawan had enough brains to figure out what was happening! But, obvious, not so. _Force help me._

"I'm going to bed," Obi Wan announced. "I can't stand this anymore."

Qui Gon tried to sign language to him, but Obi Wan just patted his arm. "Don't worry, Master. You'll be fine in the morning." _But it's not even noon!?_

As he left, Qui Gon thought he heard him say, "Never knew he had allergies to fruit juice."

-------------------------------------------

Qui Gon was desperate, and running out of air. Fast as he could, he dashed for the door, his vision becoming black.

He tottered, and swayed down the hallway of his quarters. He headed for the healer's ward.

As he did so, he passed by Tahl who was in her doorway. _Why in the Force is he blue?! _

She stared at him in shock, and promptly picked him off the floor and dragged him into her rooms.

When she got him inside, she kicked the door shut, clicking the lock.

She straddled him from behind, using whatever Healer training she had learned from the medical books in the library. She lifted his chin with her hand in order to clear the airway, and pressed her thumb into his stomach, pushing up.

Qui Gon gasped for air, and all the grape juice spurted out from his mouth – and onto her carpet.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her. Tahl struggled to get him off, but Force, he was heavy! So she did the only thing she could do; she slapped the stars out of him.

Qui Gon jumped up, screaming. "Don't hurt meee!!"

He dashed out the door, without another word, as if Yoda himself was after him.

"And not even a thank you," Tahl muttered, "Such good manners for a Jedi Master." She grabbed a towel and began to wipe up the mess.

-------------------------------------------

Qui Gon dragged himself back into his quarters, and flopped onto the bed. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was still morning; why was Obi Wan asleep?

He rolled off the bed, and crawled do his padawan's room.

Obi Wan lay there, tongue hanging out in a most undignified fashion, snoring loudly. One leg was hanging off the bed, and his Padawan braid was a mess, like a large spider web stuck to the side of his head.

"BUAHAHAHA--" Qui Gon shut his mouth quickly, and tiptoed out the door, not wanting to disturb the peace.

He inched back onto the bed, and plopped down.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered, _Where did that piece of blue cloth come from? And why in the Force is my blanket missing a square..?_

-------------------------------------------

**Hmm… Doesn't seem funny anymore. Reviews still much welcome, though. **


End file.
